Talk:Dragon
Where exactly does it say that dragons all come from greedy humans? This seems fanfiction material to me. User:SonOfMinos (unsigned) 07:35, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :In the Narnian timeline, it states that in the year 302, Aslan turned all the original Calormenes in Telmar into dumb beasts because of their wickedness. Not long after dragons started appearing, including the one that once terrosised the Lone Islands. Storyseeker1 (talk) 21:37, March 29, 2015 (UTC) ::I have never heard a dragon in Narnia to be refered to as dumb beasts at all, that was usually in contrast to the talking animals. With dragons, this distinction doesn't even extist, since we never even see a talking dragon, even Eustace can't talk. User:SonOfMinos (unsigned) 07:35, March 30, 2015 (UTC) :::It sort of goes without saying doesn't it? Besides Eustace who was turned into one, no mentioned dragon has displayed any signs of intelligence in Narnia. There was one that attacked the Lone Islands, and there were some that destroyed Narnia at the end. Plus there is no mention of a dragon among the first Narnians created in MN, and no mention of any being in Narnia's army in LWW or PC. Storyseeker1 (talk) 23:47, March 29, 2015 (UTC) :::" Some believe the first Dragons in Narnia may have once been mortal men who were turned into Dragons because of their selfish, greedy ways." <- It does say "some believe". Who actually does? This is never referred to in the books like that, and if it's just some fans who believe that than it still is just a fan theory and doesn't really belong in the article IMO. User:SonOfMinos (unsigned) 07:35, March 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::In VDT Eustace is turned into a dragon, so it stands to reason that other men in the past may very well have been turned into dragons as well. There is also a possibility, as stated in the book, that the Lord Octesian may have been the dragon that Eustace saw on Dragon Isle (it doesn't say that it definitely was, only that he 'might' have been, yet it is still mentioned). In the film, apparently any one who takes a dragon treasure is turned into one. There were no dragons at the dawn of Narnia's history when Aslan created Narnia. It is stated in the timeline that some Calormen were turned into beasts, and not long after the famous dragon of the Lone Islands came along. With all this in mind, the idea that the first dragons were once men is indeed very possible and therefore should at least be mentioned as a possibility. Storyseeker1 (talk) 01:50, March 30, 2015 (UTC) I agree that it is a vague possibility that the first dragons were originally Calormens, but unfortunately the fact that it's not verifiable makes it conjectured fan-fiction instead of in-universe fact. Thus, it doesn't work in the main body of the article. I've tried putting it in an OOU section at the end; let me know what you think. Lasaraleen Tarkheena (talk) 07:35, March 30, 2015 (UTC) This does work a lot better in my opinion. It's fun to speculate these kinds of things, but we should be careful to distinguish things that can be verified from the text and can't, so there is no confusion. The change is appreciated SonOfMinos (talk) 09:19, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, that works. Storyseeker1 (talk) 11:47, March 30, 2015 (UTC)